Lost in your dark eyes
by hamlet-972
Summary: He's dating his ex-boyfriend who he doesn't love, he lives with his best friend who he does love, but his best friend doesn't love him. Confused? Read and figure it out... SLASH SBRL -complete-
1. It's you

**disclaimer:**I own absolutely nothing. I am not J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This is one of my favorite fics and I hope you like it as much as I do... Big thanks to my beta, piña colada, love you... Read and review, please....

Oh, by the way, this is slash and the song is For my pain's Sea of emotions.

xlxlxlx

**Lost in you dark eyes**

**I have seen the shadow world**

**Moments of madness**

**Slowly drowning in your love**

_I can't believe this!_ He cursed in his mind. _How could I be so goddamn stupid?!_

_I actually thought he loved me! Shit..._ He shook his head. _This is not going well..._

The man who walked in the rain had beautiful hazel eyes and brown hair. He gave a short bitter laugh as he noticed it was raining.

_It always rains when a heart breaks_, he thought bitterly. He had a broken heart now. He had loved his boyfriend. And he had thought that his boyfriend had loved him. But no. It didn't work that way.

_Apparently he doesn't love me_, he told himself as he opened the door of his apartment. He tried to turn the lights on but they were already on.

"Odd." He muttered. "I thought I turned them off before I left."

"You did." A male voice said. The brown eyed man turned to the voice.

"Oh. It's you."

The black haired man grinned. "Hell yeah it's me! I haven't seen you for months and this is how you welcome me? Saying 'oh it's you' like you would never want to see me again." The man tried to sound serious but his dark blue eyes sparkled as he would've been laughing.

The smaller man sighed. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm just... I'm not feeling well right now."

Sirius Black stopped smiling. "Oh. What's wrong, Remmie?"

Remus Lupin shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just being tired, that's all."

Sirius looked like he doubted. "Are you sure? I can come again later, if you want."

"No, it's okay. Really, I'm... I'm fine." Remus took off his coat. "So, what have you been doing lately? I haven't seen you for a while."

Sirius followed his friend into the kitchen. "Well, I was abroad so-"

"Again?"

"Yes, again. I got a really good reason this time."

"And what would that be?" Remus glanced at the taller man and started to make some tea.

"Tyler." Sirius said simply. Remus sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me? Tyler? Shit, Sirius... When are you gonna learn that the guy means nothing but troubles to you?"

"Hey, I didn't come here to hear you lecturing. Again." Sirius sat on the table. "Tyler had to move to Italy because of his job in the ministry and he asked me to go with him."

Remus gave Sirius a meaningful look.

"Yeah yeah, I know. He always ends up hurting me. But I was madly in love!"

"Blindly is more like it." Remus muttered. Sirius ignored him.

"So I went with him. It was okay for a week or so, but then he-"

"Cheated on you? Again." Remus guessed. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah. But it was okay. Kind of. You should see the men in Italy, Rem! They're gorgeous! I still stayed in Italy for a while after our break up and... Well, the Italian men kind of... Helped me forget Tyler." Sirius smirked.

"Why you didn't tell me about your leaving? I thought you were mad at me or something." Remus asked then, ignoring Sirius's last comment.

"'Cause I knew what you would've said. It was something like this: 'You've got to be kidding me? Tyler? When are you gonna learn that the guy means nothing but troubles to you?'"

"Funny." Remus replied sarcastically and looked for bread.

"So, what have you been doing?" Sirius asked. "You got married?"

Remus glared at him. "I don't think so, Siri."

"You're still with that Aaron or whatever his name was?"

"It was Andrew. And no, I'm not with him anymore. I... I fell in love with someone else." He whispered.

Sirius nodded. "Okay. Who did you fall in love with then?"

Remus's eyes filled with tears. _Shit, _he cursed. _Don't cry now. Don't cry in front of him._

"Remus you okay?" Sirius asked.

Remus sat on the floor and leaned on one of the cupboards. Sirius came to sit next to him.

"What's wrong, Remmie?"

Remus sighed. "I... I fell in love with this guy, Nate. He was... He was amazing, I was so happy with him."

"Was? You mean you're not with him anymore?"

"I went to his flat... Today and I kind of found him in bed with his ex."

Sirius looked at his friend eyes wide. "Today? I'm so sorry, Remmie. I keep talking about Italian men when your heart is broken, I-"

"Its okay, Sirius, you didn't know."

"No, because you didn't tell me-"

"Sirius, I'm really glad that you're here but can you just shut up for a second?"

Sirius shut his mouth and just looked at Remus. Tears shone in his beautiful hazel brown eyes as he stared the open door in front of him. This was the first time when Sirius actually realized how beautiful Remus really was.

For all those years they have known each other this was the first time Sirius really looked his friend. And he wasn't so sure if he wanted to be just a friend with the man next to him anymore.

"Remus..." He whispered softly. Remus turned to face him.

Someone knocked on the door. "Remus, you home?!"

Remus wiped his tears away and stood up. "It's James." He told Sirius before he went to open the door.

"I'm the happiest man alive!" James Potter announced as he stepped in the kitchen. Then he noticed Sirius.

"Sirius! You're back!" They hugged quickly and then Remus asked why James was the happiest man alive.

"Lily is pregnant." James announced and waited for the reactions. When he didn't get one he cleared his throat. "Lily, you know, my wife. That girl with green eyes and red hair."

"We know who she is, Prongs." Sirius snapped and then hugged James again. "This is awesome. You're gonna be a dad!" Then he thought for a moment. "Oh no, James's gonna be a dad! I'm feeling sorry for that kid already."

James slapped him on the arm. "Shut up, you git! This is supposed to be a good thing! Finally, I will have a son named Harry."

"What if it's a girl?" Remus asked.

"Then I will have a daughter named Harry."

"Poor baby..." Sirius muttered shaking his head. James slapped him and told him to shut up again.

xlxlxlx

"Are you serious? You're really thinking that I will sleep on your _couch_?" Sirius looked Remus like he was a mad man.

"It's the only place, Sirius. Or were you going to sleep next to me?" Remus asked smiling a bit.

"Actually yes. I mean, your bed is big enough for both of us."

Now it was Remus's turn to look his friend like he was a mad man. Then he shook his head. "I- I don't think so, Sirius."

"Why not? What are you afraid of? That I will eat you when you're asleep? Don't worry, I don't do that kind of stuff. Anymore." He added grinning and earning a dirty look from the other man.

"I was just kidding, Rem. C'mon, give me a one good reason why I can't sleep with you." Sirius was silent for a while. "Okay, that sounded weird and I didn't mean it like _that_."

Remus laughed. "Fine, you can sleep with me."

Sirius grinned. "Excellent. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to bed."

xlxlxlx

"Remus?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Yeah?" Remus replied without turning around.

"Can I ask you something? About you and... Nate?"

Remus took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Um... How serious was it? I mean, did you say him you love him?"

"No. No, I didn't tell him that. I don't think it was so serious after all. We just... I dunno."

"Did you love him?"

"I dunno, Sirius. Maybe."

"So, if you would meet someone, let's say tomorrow, you wouldn't be ready to do anything...?"

"Tomorrow is pretty soon."

"Yeah, I know. But if it would be someone you've known for a while."

"Like who? Snape?"

Sirius smiled at the thought. "No, not Snape. Someone else. Someone like-"

"You?"

Sirius felt his heart beat like a drum. He slowly nodded although Remus couldn't see it.

"Yeah..." He whispered. "Me."

They didn't say a word after that. But they both were awake for a long time.

xlxlxlx

"So, you stayed with Moony last night? You could have come to us."

"I know, but I didn't want to leave Remmie alone." Sirius answered. James gave him a puzzled look. "His boyfriend cheated on him yesterday. He found out about it yesterday." Sirius explained.

James nodded. "Oh. Well, it's good that you were there. And-"

"James?!"

James sighed. "Yes, honey?!"

"Where's the floopowder?!"

"Why she needs floopowder?" Sirius asked. "Can't she apparate?"

"She's decided that apparating is dangerous for the baby." James answered. "I dunno, honey!" He shouted to Lily.

The red-haired woman walked into the kitchen. "Well, where have you put it? Oh, hi Sirius." Then she turned back to James. "I thought I told you to put it somewhere I can find it."

"Maybe we don't have it anymore. Why can't you just apparate? It's not gonna hurt the baby." James gave his wife a begging look.

Lily ignored him. "I'll just take the Knight Bus."

"What?! That thing costs like hell!" James cried.

"No, it doesn't. Don't be silly, James." She said.

"My salary isn't that great, you know. We have to save our money for the baby."

"How many times have I told you to get a better job?" Lily asked.

"But I like my job!"

Lily sighed. "You like selling broomsticks?"

Sirius gave a short laugh. James glared at him.

"Honey, Wilson told me that the Hollow's Hounds are looking for new seeker. If I get that place, I can end up in the International Team! Then we will have more money than Sirius!"

Sirius gave hid friend a questioning look. "What'd you mean 'more money than Sirius'? I don't have money. I'm poor as a rat. I'm poorer than you now."

James and Lily ignored him. "_If_ you get that place, James. _If_!"

"I was the best seeker in Hogwarts, Lil-"

"Hogwarts is not the same thing as the Hollow's Hounds. They are professionals in Hounds. Not schoolboys."

"Okay, now I'm hurt. Merlin's sake, just apparate, woman!"

Sirius stood up, trying to hide his laugh. "Um... I should go now. I'll see you guys later."

xlxlxlx

"You got some nerves! You come here and pretend like last night never happened! I saw you, Nate, for Merlin's sake!"

"It wasn't what it looked like!"

"So you weren't fucking your ex-boyfriend?"

"No!"

"What were you doing then?!"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Sirius leaned on the doorframe and gave a questioning look to both of the men.

The man with Remus was taller than him but smaller than Sirius. He was blond and he had brown eyes. He was nothing like Sirius. He got a great body like Sirius but that was the only common thing.

"Sirius..." Remus breathed. His cheeks were red because of the yelling.

"Who's this?" Sirius pointed the other man. Although he knew very well who he was. Nate.

"Remus's boyfriend. And you?" Nate said arrogantly.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I don't think you're his boyfriend. Remus doesn't date assholes."

"You didn't answer my question." Nate growled.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Sirius. Remus's _friend_." He made the word 'friend' sound like he was more than a friend, but only Nate noticed it.

"You're the famous Sirius? Well, I suppose I was jealous for nothing."

Sirius smirked. "So would it seem. Now, piss off."

"I will piss off when I feel like it. And besides little Rem wants me to stay. Right, Rem?" Nate turned to Remus who glared at him.

"You heard him, Nate. Piss off. We're through."

Nate gave Sirius the one last angry look and apparated. Sirius walked to Remus.

"You okay, Moony?" He asked and wrapped his arm around him.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I just... I just hate him."

"I know, sweet, I know. He deserves it."

Remus ignored that Sirius called him 'sweet' and wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into his shirt. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. Sirius stroked his brown hair gently.

"Its okay, Moony. He's gone now. He's never gonna hurt you again." Sirius whispered in Remus's ear.

Remus raised his head up and looked Sirius into his eyes. They were so deep and blue. Remus felt like he could get lost in those eyes.

In the next moment Sirius felt soft lips on his owns.

And in the next moment the lips were gone. Remus looked at his friend a panicked look in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." He whispered and left the kitchen. Sirius heard how the bedroom door slammed close.

xlxlxlx

A/N: So? What do you think? Tell me! Review! This is an order! Please...


	2. Don't walk away

**disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling! I do not own them!

A/N: I'm back... And that's supposed to be a good thing... I still haven't come up with a better summary.... Anyway... Just read the damn chapter and review...

xlxlxlx

**I promise you nothing**

**But this earthly misery**

**Would you share it with me?**

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" James asked blinking.

"He kissed me." Sirius said again.

"Okay..." James replied slowly and turned his stunned look to the magazine in front of him. It was _Magical Mommies_.

"He... Kissed you?"

Sirius nodded. "Yep."

James blinked one more time. "Is this a good or a bad thing?"

"I... I don't know." Sirius sighed heavily.

"Wow..." James blinked again. "This is the next biggest thing after you guys told me you're gay."

"What about Lily and Harry?"

"They're not in this category." James told.

"What category? The gay friends-category?"

"No. The Sirius and Remus-category."

"There's no Peter-category?"

"He's dead, he doesn't need a category."

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Holy hell, why she has to always come back?" James groaned.

"She's your wife, man."

"Yeah..." James sighed and smiled to his wife who walked in the living room.

"Hi hun. Had a nice day?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah and hell has frozen."

"Honey, about tonight..." James carefully started.

"Yes?"

"Do we really have to go there? I mean-"

"James Potter! Are you saying that you don't want to have a dinner with my parents?"

James felt himself really small in front of his wife. "No, your parents are okay, but your sister-"

"I know that she and her husband-"

"Hate us?"

"No. They have a little problem with me being a witch and you being a wizard, but she still is my sister." Lily explained calmly.

"A little problem?" James gave Lily a 'look'. Lily ignored him.

"Besides, they don't know I'm pregnant. We have to tell them before it starts showing up."

"Um... Why?"

Lily sighed and started to explain why. She talked like James was a three-year-old.

xlxlxlx

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"About last night... Um... What happened?"

Remus slowly turned to look at Sirius. "I kissed you." He replied simply.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not that stupid. I just... Why did you kiss me?"

"Do I need a reason for that?"

"Actually, yes, you do."

Remus sighed. "Well... I dunno why I did it. I just did."

"Did it mean something?" Sirius asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I don't think so." Sirius cursed in his mind. Wrong answer.

"I'm sorry." Remus added and stood up. "But... You wouldn't want it to mean anything, right?"

Sirius gazed up. "Right."

Remus nodded. "Okay. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night..." Sirius muttered.

xlxlxlx

"So he said it meant nothing?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah."

"And then what?"

"Then he asked that would I want it to mean anything."

"And you...?"

"What was I supposed to say? That I want him and it's driving me crazy?"

James blinked. "So... You wanted it to mean something?"

Sirius didn't answer.

"Oh my gosh!" James gasped. "You did want it to mean something! You're in love with Remus!"

"Shut up, Prongs!" Sirius snapped and quickly changed the subject. "So, how did it go last night?"

James sighed. "It was pure torture. Lily's parents were okay, but her sister and her husband... Shit, I never want to meet them again."

Sirius grinned. "So you had fun then?"

"Yeah, really fun. Lily's sister's pregnant too, by the way."

"How sweet. Little Harry will have a cousin." Sirius replied.

James sighed again. This time it was a good sigh. "Yeah... Little Harry..."

"And is Lily still driving you crazy?"

James's dreamy look changed into a grimace. "Hell yeah. I mean, what is it with pregnant women? She has become a monster. She complains about absolutely everything, she's never happy and she keeps nagging about my job!"

"When are the Hounds getting the new seeker?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Next week. I really need to get that place! Our future depends on it!" James groaned.

"I should get a job too." Sirius told. "My abroad trips haven't done any good for my career."

"You're trying into the ministry?"

"Probably. I mean, no one else hires aurors, right?"

James nodded. "Right. But if you don't get there, you can always start to sell broomsticks." He said smirking.

"Oh, fuck off."

xlxlxlx

"Remus? I've been thinking."

"You have? I'm very proud of you."

"Hey, I'm being serious here."

"Yes, I know who-"

"Just listen to me, okay?"

Remus sat down on the couch. "What?"

"I've been thinking that maybe I should get my own flat."

"Why?"

"Well, I can't really share the bed with you forever, can I?"

"But I have a spare room. We just have to clean it up and stuff."

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. This place is big enough for both of us. And I thought that you don't have any money."

"Good point."

"And besides, I like it that you're here. I don't feel so alone then."

"I'm glad I can help."

xlxlxlx

x three weeks later x

"Honey, I'm home!" Sirius shouted and grinned. "I've always wanted to say that..." He muttered. "Moony, where are you?!"

"In my room!"

Sirius went to his roommate's room and lay on the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked flashing his lashes like a girl.

"Don't do that, Padfoot." Remus muttered after a quick look at him.

"What?"

"Flash your lashes. It makes you look like an idiot."

"You didn't answer my question, Moony. What are you doing?" Sirius asked again.

"I'm trying to find something decent to wear. I can't believe I have nothing in here!" Remus cursed.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?"

"You remember that guy I told you about yesterday?"

Sirius nodded carefully. "Yeah... What about him?"

"Well, he asked me out tonight."

"And you're going?" Sirius asked as Remus threw a shirt on the bed.

"Well, yeah!" Remus gave Sirius the what-do-you-think-I-am-?-Crazy-?-look. "Of course I'm going. I just want to get out of the house for a change."

"And you can't get out of the house with me?"

Remus turned to look at his friend. "What? Are you saying that you're jealous?"

Sirius stood up and walked to him.

"Well, what'd you think? Am I... jealous?"

Sirius was so close now. Remus could feel his hot breath on his lips. Sirius brushed Remus's hair away from his face.

"Am I jealous, Moony?"

"Yeah, I think you are." Remus whispered. "You are jealous."

"Hell yeah I am. I don't understand how you could have been so bloody blind. Or have you just pretended that you haven't noticed?" Sirius nearly growled.

"Noticed what?"

Sirius gave a short bitter laugh. "You're so pretending. Or can you really say that you haven't seen how I look at you? How I talk to you? How I even touch you?"

Someone knocked on the door.

"It's Shane. I have to go." Remus said quietly.

"Don't walk away from me, Remus. Not now." Sirius asked, begged.

"I have to go."

"Don't walk away from me now."

The door was knocked again and Remus went to open.

xlxlxlx

A/N: Review please...

**reviews:**

**HappyDappyDrunk: 'Interesting'... hm... Is that good? Johnny-Depp-Luv: okay... thanks... Tanya J Potter: thank you very much... I think... yeah... RazorbladeRose: I don't tell you everything, you should know it by now... I hate you... and I know what you're gonna answer so here's my next line: Bite me. Seraphina Pyra: So here you have more! =)**


	3. Let me love you

**disclaimer:** No no no no no no... I don't own them. I wish (who doesn't?) I did, but I don't.

A/N: Okay, I'm here. Finally! Finally I have a computer which actually works. This is so cool... Oh, and by the way, I'm going to Nice (you know, France?) next spring! Wuhuu! For eight days! "I'm-the-queen-of-the-world-laugh" Okay... I'm fine now. Read and review.

Oh, and the song still is For my pain's Sea of emotions

xlxlxlx

**High, much higher than moon**

**Flies away the angel of love**

**Deep, much deeper and true**

**Is the sea of emotions we share**

The door opened slowly. The person coming in tried to be as quiet as he could. He carefully closed the door and took his coat off. He was just about to creep in his room when he heard talking from the kitchen.

"Okay, he went out with another guy. You guys aren't dating. You're not his boyfriend." Remus heard James telling.

"You think I don't know that?" Sirius's voice snapped. "And I probably never will be his boyfriend. I mean, I almost confessed him my love and he still went out with him."

"Maybe Moony's not sure what he feels for you?"

"Bullshit. He knows what he feels. He knows that he doesn't love me. And stop smirking, will ya? There's nothing funny in this."

"No, there isn't. But do you even realize how lovesick you sound?"

Remus heard Sirius sigh. "Yeah... Shit, I'm such a mess. I should've never come back here."

"He's just a one guy-"

"No, Prongs. You're wrong about that. He's not just one guy. He's Remus. He's my best friend. And I'm in love with him."

Remus had heard enough. He tiptoed in his room and quietly closed the door. Then he lay on his bed and breathed heavily.

"This is not happening..." He whispered.

xlxlxlx

It was a perfect morning. Sun was shining, birds singing and people sleeping.

But one was awake. He hadn't slept all night.

He opened his roommate's door and stepped in. He suppressed a laugh when he saw the other man's room.

There were clothes, empty soda bottles, candy wrappers, dirty dishes, ice tea jugs, records and papers on the floor. You couldn't even see the floor. It was like Remus had stepped in a teenager's room instead of a grown man's.

Remus carefully walked towards the corner where he assumed the bed to be. He saw a pale, almost white, hand coming out under the black covers. That, he assumed, was Sirius's hand.

Remus sat on the bed right next to the hand. He heard Sirius murmuring something about tomatoes. Remus leaned back against the wall and just watched the man sleep.

"James put that away. I don't like tomatoes." Sirius mumbled in his sleep. "Save them for Harry."

After ten minutes Sirius rolled over and sleepily opened his eyes. "Remus?"

"Morning, Sirius." Remus replied.

Sirius sat up. "What are you doing here?"

Remus didn't answer. "You want some breakfast?"

The black-haired man nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay. Wait here."

"Remus? Are you okay? I mean, I don't mind that you treat me like a prince, but why are you doing this?"

"No reason." Remus answered simply as he stood up. "Just wait here, I'll be right back."

xlxlxlx

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just hold on for a fucking second!" Sirius shouted and hurried to the door. He opened it and the grin faded.

"What a hell are you doing here?" He growled.

"Is Remus here?" Nate asked casually.

"You didn't answer my question."

Nate pushed his way in the apartment. "Is Remus here?"

"No, he isn't. And you shouldn't be either. Piss off, Nate."

"I think I'm gonna stick around and wait for him." Nate smirked and walked in the living room. "Nice stereos. Muggle?"

"No. Magic." Sirius growled. Someone knocked on the door, again. Sirius went to open.

"What is this? Meet your ex-boyfriend-day?" Sirius cried.

"Shit, Siri... You're as funny as I remembered." Tyler smirked.

"I wish you didn't remember. What are you doing here?" Sirius asked tensed.

"Do you sleep enough? You seem little stressed?" Tyler walked in and Sirius closed the door behind him.

"You think?"

"Oh, you have company?" He heard Tyler say in the living room.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sirius turned to Nate. "Look, Remus is not coming for hours. And he still hates you. So piss off, Nate."

Nate stood up. "Fine. I'll go, but I'll come back when he's home."

"Lovely." Sirius muttered as the door closed after Nate. He took a deep breath. "So, Tyler. Say what you got to say and piss off."

"I want you back."

"What a hell you think I am? Insane?" Sirius asked like he couldn't believe he had just heard that.

"I love you, Sirius." Tyler said.

"You had your chance. Actually, you had three chances. And you screwed up every bloody time."

"But I've changed."

"Hm... Where have I heard that before?"

"Stop it. I mean it this time. I love you. I love you and I can't live without you."

"Hey, I've got a newsflash for you: I. Don't. Love. You." Sirius said the words slowly, one buy one.

"How? You have someone else?" Tyler asked, nearly arrogantly. "Answer me, damn it! You have somebody else?"

"No, I don't! I just don't love you anymore, end of story! Leave me alone, okay?! I'm not letting you to hurt me again!" Sirius shouted. Tyler wrapped his arm around him and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry."

"Tyler, don't."

Tyler didn't listen. He pressed soft kisses on Sirius's cheek and chin.

"Stop..." Sirius started but Tyler shut his mouth with his mouth. They melt into a passionate kiss. They touched each other all over and their tongues played together. Tyler's hands found their way under Sirius's shirt.

xlxlxlx

Sirius felt how someone wrapped his arm around him and gently kissed his neck. When the lips came to his neck's most sensitive spot, he moaned.

"I see you still like that."

Sirius opened his eyes and rolled over. He saw the owner of the lips'.

"Shit." Sirius breathed.

"The name is Tyler." Tyler grinned and kissed Sirius. "But good morning to you too."

Sirius pulled back. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong, baby?" Tyler asked and stroked the black hair.

"What have I done?" Sirius muttered and stood up. "I need a shower..."

-x-x-x-

Soon he came back. Tyler still lay on the bed.

"What are you doing? Get dressed!" Sirius cried as he pulled up his black jeans.

"Relax, baby..." Tyler yawned as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist. "Come back to bed."

"I can't! Can't you see? What we did was a mistake!" Sirius cried, trying to ignore the warmth of Tyler's body.

"No... No, it wasn't. It was so beautiful and so amazing. I didn't remember that you're that good." Tyler pressed wet kisses on his neck and caressed his abs.

"Stop... Please, stop..." Sirius begged. But Tyler didn't stop.

"Come back to bed, baby. I know you love this. It doesn't have to end."

"Tyler... I can't do this... I can't let you hurt me again."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, baby. I've lost you too many times, I'm not gonna let that happen again."

"But..."

"No buts, okay? Just let me love you."

xlxlxlx

Remus was sitting by the kitchen table, drinking some coffee and reading the paper. He heard how a door was open and closed, he heard steps and a kiss, and then a door was open and closed again.

Sirius walked in the kitchen and poured some coffee for himself.

"Did you sleep well?" Remus asked. Sirius turned.

"No, not really. You?"

"No. You had fun this morning?"

Sirius grinned. "Yeah..."

"So I heard."

Sirius's grin changed into a blush. "Remus, I... I don't know what happened. But... Tyler and I are back together again."

Remus sighed heavily. "Shit, Padfoot... When you're gonna learn? I mean, this is stupid. He's hurt you like ten times and still you give him another chance?"

"He said he's changed."

"Where have I heard that before? And besides, you don't even love him!"

"How'd you know?"

"I heard you talking to James. That night when I went out with Shane. You love me, I heard you."

Sirius took a deep breath. "So what? You don't love me."

"But you can't be with Tyler if you're in love with me."

"He loves me. You don't."

"Sirius, don't do this. Please, don't do this to yourself. He's just gonna hurt you again."

Sirius shook his head. "You hurt me. I begged you to not to go on that date. I nearly confessed my love to you that night and still you went with him. You already broke my heart then. Tyler can't break something which is already broken."

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to." Remus whispered.

"But you did. If you heard me telling James that I love you, why didn't you say something before? Why didn't you just tell me that it's never gonna happen between you and me? I could've moved on. I could've learned to love you as a friend."

"I wasn't sure how I feel about you. I thought I could just figure it out and then tell you. But I haven't figured it out yet."

"And what am I supposed to do? Wait for you to figure it out? I can't wait for you, when I don't even know is the answer gonna be yes."

"Sirius, don't..."

"Don't what? Do this? You already did! You went out with another guy despise the fact that I love you and you knew that! You could've at least told me that you'll never love me like that."

Remus stood up. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I really am. Can we talk about this later? I have to go to work."

"There's nothing to talk about anymore."

"Oh, yes there is."

"I've said everything I needed to. I love you, you don't love me, Tyler does love me. End of story."

"Sirius, I have to go to work."

"I'm not stopping you." Sirius said and left the kitchen. Remus sighed heavily and walked out from the apartment.

xlxlxlx

A/N: So sad... "sigh" Well, what can you do? Review, of course! So do it. Like now. Please...

**reviews:**

**Miss Anonymous hp: Loverly? Okay nevermind... Oh well, whatever, nevermind... Sindy Feesh: Wow... Um... Thanks, I think... johnny depp-luv: Thanks for the cake. I hope they get together soon too. But what can _I_ really do about it? "laughs" questionable reader: Well... RazorbladeRose and I are friends. We're in the same school and all. So... We have these inside-things. Other people don't really understand them, but hey, they don't really need to. If you don't get our things, don't be sad, 'cause sometimes even I don't understand our things! "sweet smile" candycloudz13: remus/sirius is totally the best pairing. They're just so cute together... thank you... Obviously Oblivious: Thank you very much. Seraphina Pyra: I'm glad you like. RazorbladeRose: Trust you? I barely know you! "smile" Yes, in this fic Peter is dead. I never liked him. But you'll find out later what happened to him. And yes, James and Lily are alive. Of course they are, Harry hasn't even borned yet! Anyway, thanks. See ya... in school (well, that is the same as hell) kat5: Okay okay okay! "grin" daria: I'm really glad you liked it. I hope you liked this one too...**


	4. The last fire whiskey

**disclaimer:** I don't think so

A/N: Hi! I'm back! Oh god... I'm so tired, I just wanna go to bed and sleep like 24 hours or something... Anyway, here you have the next chapter. I'm really sorry, but RazorbladeRose had my heart and when she finally gave it back, it was too late. That's why this is... Well, read it and then you'll know. Big thanks to piña colada for betaing. And RazorbladeRose, I think you can get my heart back now, I wasn't really using it. And sorry that I said that we're just friends. I remembered that we're married, but I didn't realize it. Okay, just read the damn thing!

The song is still For my pain's Sea of emotions

xlxlxlx

**The poem so beautiful **

**Can turn into nightmare before we know**

**The secret bound of our blood oath**

**Keeps us together until the dawn**

"So, how did it go with Remus?"

"Hm?"

"When you told him about us? I know that he doesn't like me."

"Oh yeah. It went fine, no problems."

"You sure?"

Sirius sighed. "No. It was a disaster. He hates you. And now he probably hates me too!"

Tyler sat down next to Sirius and wrapped hi arms around him. "I can see why he hates me, but why would he hate you?"

"I did something I shouldn't have done. Well, I don't think he hates me, but our friendship is totally ruined."

"What happened?"

Sirius didn't answer. _Well, I confessed my love to him and I said that I'm with you only because he doesn't love me._ He so couldn't say that out loud.

"Nothing important. I just... I said something that I can't take back. I would like to take it back, but I can't really say that it was a joke or something."

"What is it, Siri? C'mon, you can tell me."

"I don't think I can." Sirius doubted.

"Yes, you can."

"Just leave it, okay? I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Fine. We don't have to talk about it or anything. So, how was your day?" Tyler asked then.

"It was okay, I guess. Nothing really happened. What about your day?"

Tyler didn't answer. He was too busy kissing Sirius's neck.

"Tyler..." Sirius moaned.

"Tyler, I have to go home..."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I need to talk with Remus..."

Tyler stopped and stood up. "Fine. Whatever you want..."

"So now you're mad at me?" Sirius asked, stunned.

"No, of course not. If you really have to talk with Remus, then it's fine. But do you wanna just get rid of me?"

"Hell no!" Sirius cried and also stood up. He wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist. "This has nothing to do with you, okay? I just need to figure this out with Remus as soon as possible. Okay, Ty?"

Tyler smiled. "Okay. I'm sorry, Siri. I didn't mean to sound like some jealous idiot."

"It's okay. I have to go. See ya."

xlxlxlx

"I think we need to talk."

Remus looked up. "I think so too. Sit down, Sirius. I have to tell you something."

Sirius sat on the chair. "Okay. Tell me."

Remus took a very deep breath. "I don't love you."

"I knew that already." Sirius interrupted.

"Let me finish, okay? I don't love you, but I have strong feelings for you. Not as a friend and not as a lover. Somewhere in the middle."

"Is it okay to be little confused now?"

"I'm confused myself, trust me. What I mean is... Shit, I don't know whatta hell I mean. Can I start over?"

"Yes, please."

Remus took another deep breath. "Okay. I don't love you, but you love me."

"Yes, I think we both know it by now."

"Tyler says he loves you."

"He does love me."

"I'm not expecting you to wait for me to fall in love with you or figure out how I feel about anything."

"How sweet of you."

"Can you please let me finish?! Thank you. Okay, I don't think it's fair to Tyler or to you that you're dating him when you don't love him. Tyler should be with someone who loves him. And you should be with someone you love."

"In case you haven't noticed, the man I love doesn't love me."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you." Remus sighed.

"I wasn't being sarcastic. I think we don't need to talk anymore."

"Sirius-"

"No. It's not doing any good. It just makes me feel so miserable when I hear you say that you don't love me over and over again. I know it already, you don't have to tell me anymore."

"Fine. Are we okay now?"

"I guess so. We got anything to eat?" Sirius stood up and opened the fridge. "What's this? Cheese?"

"Milk."

"Shit. We need to get something-"Sirius sniffed the green and grey stuff which once was a cucumber. "Fresh."

"Well, I did tell you to go to the store." Remus muttered as he read the paper. "Like a week ago."

"I can't remember everything, can I? And besides, why can't you do it?"

"I did it last time. And the time before that. And the time before that." Remus stopped to think for a second. "And the time before that."

"Okay, okay. I got your point." Sirius stood in the kitchen for a long moment. "I'm going to bed."

"Will you go to the store tomorrow?"

"Of course, your majesty."

"Very funny."

Sirius just grinned before he left. "Always, my darling. Always." He whispered.

xlxlxlx

"I'm little confused." James announced.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sirius muttered.

"First you fight about your feelings and then you fight about who goes to the store? I really don't understand you. How could you act so normal after everything you said?"

"I have no idea. Oh shit..."

"What?"

"I forgot to go to that damn store! We still have nothing to eat!" Sirius groaned.

"You can come here to eat."

"Yeah. I bet Lily would love that. How is she anyway?"

"Fine, I guess. And Harry's fine too. We're all fine."

"Nice. You like your new job?" Sirius grinned.

"I love it. Lily's pretty pissed 'cause she thought I wouldn't get it. And look who was wrong. You are talking with the best seeker of United Kingdom."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah right..."

"Well yeah."

"Well yeah right."

"Well yeah!"

"Well yeah right!"

"Oh no, not again..." Lily muttered as she walked in the kitchen. "Hi Sirius. Here again, I see."

"Yeah well, I thought it would be selfish not to let you guys enjoy my company." Sirius grinned.

"Oh, you're so sweet. How's Remus? I haven't seen him for a while."

"Fine, I suppose. But he's gonna kill me tonight. I think. Well, actually I hope, 'cause then I wouldn't have to hear him lecturing."

"Again." James added.

"Thank you, James. I forgot to go to the store, so there's nothing to eat in our flat." Sirius explained to Lily.

"Oh. You sound just like James." She smirked and ignored the glare coming from her husband. "I have an idea. Why don't you have dinner with us tonight?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can cook. Just go get Remus, okay Sirius?"

xlxlxlx

"Ouch!"

"Oh... Sorry... I didn't see you there. Okay, get up." Remus offered Sirius his hand. Sirius took it but accidentally pulled Remus down on the floor with him

"Shit... I think that last fire whiskey was too much."

"You think so? Well, I think that first fire whiskey was too much."

"Oh please Moony, I'm not that drunk-"Sirius was suddenly silenced by Remus's lips.

"Apparently you are."

"Sorry... I know that you're with Tyler-"

"Screw Tyler!" Sirius cried and pulled Remus back in his arms and kissed him roughly.

And for his surprise, Remus kissed him back twice as rough. Somehow they managed to get up and in Remus's bedroom.

xlxlxlx

"Oh shit." Remus whispered as he realized who he had spent the night with.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." He cursed as he carefully tried to sit up and get out of the bed. He tried to be as quiet as he could so he wouldn't wake the black-haired man sleeping next to him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck... What did I do? Whatta hell is wrong with me? Shit, shit, shit!" Remus sat down by the kitchen table and hit his head on it several times.

Five minutes later Sirius walked in the kitchen, grinning. "Watch your head, Moony." Then he wrapped his arms around Remus and kissed his cheek. "Morning." He whispered.

"Sirius, sit down." Remus said quietly. Sirius gave him a puzzled look and sat next to him.

"What is it, Moony?"

"Sirius... Last night we were drunk."

"So? It doesn't change anything, does it?"

"Well... Yes it does."

It took a while for Sirius to understand what Remus was saying. When he finally understood, he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Remus followed him into his room. "Sirius, wait!"

"What for?! So you could break my heart again?!"

"No! Let me explain!" Remus cried as he watched Sirius getting dressed angrily.

"I don't wanna hear your explanations, Moony! I'm so sick of getting my heart broken by you! I'm so sick of being in love with you! You obviously don't give a shit about how I feel! Last night... Was it just some lousy fuck to you?"

"We were both drunk! I had no idea what I was doing!"

"So... I was just some lousy fuck. I just happened to be there, huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, sure you are. You know what, Remus? I don't give a damn how sorry you are. I don't even give a damn about you. On my behalf, you can fuck every single guy in England. I don't care anymore. I'm too tired to care!" Sirius took a deep breath. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get the hell out of here."

Sirius walked out of the apartment leaving Remus stand in his room.

Sirius walked down to the street. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He was just so angry. How Remus could do this to him?!

After half an hour angry walking he sat down on the ground, leaned against a cold wall and started to cry.

xlxlxlx

A/N: I already said that RazorbladeRose had my heart when I wrote this. This is just sad... I can't believe I did this! Review, please... You probably hate me now, but review anyway... I'm pretty sure it would cheer Sirius up...

**reviews:**

**Tanya J Potter: I think this chapter was even more sad... I'm a monster... Kill me, please... alana chantelune: Glad you like it... Moon pup: Poor everybody... candycloudz13: Don't take the ice cream, I did update! See? I want to keep my ice cream... RazorbladeRose: Sorry, I explained it in the A/N. I'm really sorry, of course we're married, sweet... Seraphina Pyra: "deeeep sigh"**


	5. The werewolf, the angel and the vampire

**disclaimer:** Don't even think about it.

A/N: I'm here! Cool... Or not. Anyway, I have 5 pages for you. Okay I have 5 no-beta'd pages for you. And I have a new character for you! I don't know about you, but I like him. Anyway, just read the thing and review! Jeez, why am I in such a good mood? Weird...

The song has changed. This time it's a piece of The 69 eyes's song From dusk till dawn

-----

**Rising above the horizon Sister Moon again**

**Calling all the children of the night to begin**

**Mortal in the light, immortal in your love**

**I'm howling at you baby and the stars above**

x-two weeks later-x

"Remus?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"I'm moving out."

Remus raised his head. "Sorry?"

"I'm moving in with Tyler. You're okay with that?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. I just thought it would be polite to tell you first before I get my stuff out of here."

"Oh, okay." Remus replied and went back to his papers. Sirius stared at him for a while, waiting for him to say something like 'don't go' or 'you can't leave me here alone'. When he didn't hear those words, he sighed and left to Tyler's apartment.

Remus heard how the door was closed and he put his papers aside. He buried his face in his hands, wondering what he was supposed to do.

_You could always tell him that you love him_, voice in his head said. _Sirius still loves you, he would definitely leave Tyler for you._

Remus shook his head. "Sirius hates me. That's why he's leaving."

_He does not hate you. He's just trying to move on. If you are not going to tell him that you love him, you should move on too. It's been almost three weeks since you went out with a guy! _

"I can't believe I'm actually talking with myself." He muttered and tried to do some work. When he couldn't concentrate, he realized that he had to talk with someone else than himself.

xlxlxlx

"Oh, hi Remmie! Come on in, I was just about to make some coffee! You want some?!"

Remus stepped in the very messy hall and took his coat off. "Yeah, sure." He muttered as he tried to make it to the kitchen without stepping on anything.

"I'm really sorry about the mess. I was supposed to clean it up today, but I got this huge inspiration so I just had to go paint."

"Its fine, I'm just trying not to break anything." Remus replied as he finally made it into the kitchen.

The man turned around and smiled widely. "So, how are you? I haven't seen you for a while."

"I'm fine, I suppose. Actually, I came because I really need to talk to someone."

"Sure. What is it? Your boyfriend's cheating on you?"

"No, not anymore. We broke up."

"What?! Nate cheated on you?! That asshole!"

"Calm down, Jay. It was over a month ago."

Jacoby gave Remus the don't-call-me-that-look.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Remus grinned.

"Yeah, sure you didn't. So, if you and Nate broke up, what do you wanna talk about?"

"It's kind of complicated."

"Hey, this is why you're here."

"So you have all day? Great."

"Just sit down, Wolfboy, and tell me what's wrong."

"You just love to dominate, don't you?"

"Always. Now, what's wrong?" Jacoby asked as he gave Remus a cup of coffee and sat down himself.

"You know Sirius?"

"I went out with him over a year so yeah, I think I know him."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Anyway, he's been living with me for almost two months now. And he's in love with me."

"Okay, I'm following."

"Back then I didn't love him like that. So he started to date his ex, Tyler something-"

"Watson?"

"Yeah, the same guy. Anyway, Sirius is now dating this Tyler, who he doesn't love by the way, and now they're gonna move in together."

"Sirius is in love with you, right?"

"He was two weeks ago so I think he still is."

"So, what's the problem? Except the fact that Sirius is ruining his life."

"Two weeks ago I slept with him and in the morning I said that I did it only because I was drunk."

Jacoby almost spit out his coffee. "Why did you do that for?!"

"Because it was the truth. I think."

"You think?"

"Well, now there's this voice in my head which keeps telling me that I'm in love with him." Remus took a sip form his coffee.

"You're in very deep shit, my friend." Jacoby finally said.

"No kidding?"

"You should tell him that you love him."

"Sirius hates me. In that morning, after we slept together, he said that he's sick of being in love with me. He said that I could fuck every guy in England and he wouldn't care. He's too tired to care."

"He's lying. No matter how much he hates it, he still is in love with you." Jacoby told and stood up. "Come. I want to show you something."

Remus raised his eyebrows and gave Jacoby a puzzled look but still followed him.

"I started painting it over a month ago. Back then I had no idea why I was painting it, but now I understand. It's not ready yet, but I think you'll get it. Look."

What Remus saw was a painting. He didn't get it. "I think you should explain your point."

"Don't you see it? It's so simple! Here, that's you." Jacoby said and pointed the werewolf in the shadows on the right side of the painting. "You see his face? He's hunted. He's hunted by his heart. And look at his eyes. So much suffering and pain."

Remus nodded. "Okay, that... Thing is me. So what?"

"You see that vampire over there? That's Tyler." Jacoby pointed the vampire on the left side. "Look at his face. He wants something that should be yours, but isn't 'cause you're too afraid to get it."

"What's that in the middle?"

"That, my friend, is the thing you both want. Tyler here is bolder than you, so that's why he has his hands on it. You're afraid so you just look."

"So what we both want is an angel?" Remus asked, looking at the angel in the middle which was obviously trying to make his way to the werewolf in the shadows, but he was held back by the vampire.

"Yes! Can't you see? No matter how hard the vampire is holding the angel, he still wants to pull you away from the shadows."

"But who is that angel supposed to be?"

"Okay, now you're just faking to be stupid. It's Sirius!"

"Sirius? Okay. But I still didn't get your point."

Jacoby sighed. "Sirius loves you, no matter how hard he claims that he doesn't care. You hurt him, but he still loves you. Tyler is his way to convince himself that he doesn't need or love you. But as you can see, he still is trying to make it with you."

"How can you know this stuff? I mean, you said you started to paint this over a month ago."

"I've noticed that I have this talent. I'm like a psychic, I see things and I paint them. The painting always has something to do with real life. You see that one?" Jacoby pointed a painting where a cat was killing a rat. "That one I painted before Peter died. Peter's the rat, Voldemort's the cat."

Remus just nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Jay. Now I know exactly what to do." And before Jacoby had the chance to tell Remus not to call him Jay, Remus was gone.

----

A/N: So? You guys like Jay? (Don't hit me! I couldn't resist! "grin") Tell me what you think or I'll stop writing... Don't believe that, even I don't believe it....

**reviews:**

**alana chantelune: Thanks anyway... RazorbladeRose: I love you, don't worry about it... But whose heart I'm supposed to have when you have mine? redrose2310: Yeah, I know. "laughs" cindered-hope: I have to say that I would be angry too in that situation... birthday girl: Sorry about that sad chapter... And happy birthday. And I'm sorry, but you can't really cast a curse upon my soul, 'cause I don't have one. Not anymore. It ran away with my sense of balance. Seraphina Pyra: It's sad, I know... Obviously Oblivious: Okay then... Somber Resplendence: "sigh" It's always sad... marauders-style: Even I didn't think about Nate and Tyler! But I think I will hook Jay (Ouch! Stop hiting me! Can someone please tell _Jacoby_ not to hit me anymore?!) with someone... I dunno yet. Sindy Feesh: What am I supposed to say when you say you love me? Heh heh... I made you cry... Heh... kat5: Yeah, he does love him... **


	6. Go home

**disclaimer:** Are you really that stupid that you think I'm her?

A/N: Well, RazorbladeRose is off some weird hippie-camp, I'm listening For my pain's Broken days and I _really _feel like hurting myself. So as you can see, I'm doing just fine! Not that you would actually care, as long as you get this story updated. Yes, I am having a bad day, thank you very much.

The song is The 69 eyes's From dusk till dawn

-----

**I'm gonna get you till the fallen days are gone**

**I'm gonna get you from dusk till dawn**

**No sudden bleeding lights on this street I walk among**

**I'm gonna get you from dusk till dawn**

"Sirius?!" Remus cried and stepped in his room. Sirius was sitting on his bed staring at nowhere.

"Sirius?"

"I'm not moving." He replied.

"Oh... Why not?"

"He cheated on me again."

Remus sat next to Sirius. "I'm sorry, Padfoot."

"Don't be. This is for the best. I didn't love him and obviously he didn't love me."

After a moment of silence Sirius turned to Remus. "You had something to say?" He asked.

Remus shook his head. "No. I had something to do."

"Really? What?"

Remus didn't answer. Instead he pressed his lips on Sirius's and took a grip behind his neck.

After the shock Sirius pulled away. "No way! I'm not gonna be your toy again!" He cried and stood up.

"Sirius! I don't want you to be my toy!" Remus shouted and followed him in the living room.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you want?"

"You."

"Last time I checked, you didn't love me. Now, all the sudden, you do? I'm really sorry, but... I don't buy it."

Remus didn't know what to say.

"I don't buy it, Remus." Sirius repeated. "And besides, it wouldn't happen with us. Don't you remember what I said? I don't give a damn about you anymore!"

"But you're obviously lying! Even Jay thinks so!" Remus cried and immediately regretted that he had mentioned Jacoby.

"What does he know about anything? And when have you seen him?"

"Today, but-"

"Jay doesn't know a shit about this! He has no right to say that I'm lying, which I'm not doing by the way!"

"Sirius-"

"I think I have to have a little talk with him." Sirius said and disapparated.

xlxlxlx

"Sirius? What brings you here?"

"I heard that you said I'm a liar. I didn't like that."

"What are you talking about?" Jacoby gave Sirius a puzzled look as he closed the door after him.

Sirius turned to face him and noticed that only thing Jacoby was wearing, was a towel.

"You told Remus that I'm lying." Sirius said, trying to ignore the fact that his very well framed ex-boyfriend was wearing only a towel.

"Oh yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"'Cause you are. Remus said that you told him that you don't care about him anymore. That's total bullshit. I can prove it."

"You can't prove me anything 'cause I'm not lying."

"Oh, shut up and come here." Jacoby took Sirius's hand and led him to the painting he showed to Remus.

"You still love to dominate, don't you?"

"Funny. Remus said the same." Jacoby grinned. "Look."

Sirius looked. "It's a painting."

"What do you see?"

"A very ugly vampire, a gorgeous angel and some really creepy thing."

"It's a werewolf. Look again."

Sirius looked again. "I dunno. What am I supposed to see?"

"Remus, yourself and Tyler."

"What the fuck?" Sirius looked closer. And yes, he realized it by himself. But the fact that he had been Jacoby's boyfriend for over a year and he had the chance to watch his paintings all day long and try to understand what they said, may have helped him.

"Can you see now?"

"It's bullshit. You're obviously losing your touch."

"Losing my touch? It's not a touch, it's a part of who I am."

When Sirius didn't answer, Jacoby spoke again. "I started another painting this morning. It shows what will happen to you and Remus."

"What does it show?"

"I can't tell you. And what do you care? You said yourself that I'm losing my touch."

"Why can't you tell? Or show me the painting?"

"It's not ready yet."

"Neither is this."

"No, that one is ready. I finished it about an hour ago."

"Oh come on, Jay! You've showed me your paintings before!"

"First of all, don't call me Jay. Second of all, before you didn't know what they showed. Now you do." Jacoby said firmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get dressed."

But before Jacoby had the time to move, he noticed that he was standing between the wall and Sirius's body and Sirius's lips were pressed on his.

"What about Remus?"

"Like I've been trying to say, I don't care about Remus."

"I'm not gonna show you the painting."

"It doesn't matter. You really think you can walk around in that tiny towel without consequences?"

Jacoby smirked. "Actually, yes. You weren't here when I started walking around in this tiny towel."

"But now I am here."

"How I didn't notice that?"

"Oh shut up."

"Go home, Sirius."

"There's nothing for me in there."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"There's Remus."

Sirius snorted.

"He loves you, Sirius. He told me so."

"If he loves so much, why didn't _he_ tell me it?"

"But he did. Just before you came here."

"How do you know?"

Jacoby gave Sirius a meaningful look.

"Oh, right. But he didn't say that he loves me."

"'Cause you didn't give him a chance. Did he say that he wants you?"

Sirius didn't answer.

"He did. He kissed you, didn't he?" Jacoby gently pushed Sirius away from him. "Go home, Sirius."

Sirius nodded slowly. "Yeah. Okay, I'll go." He was just about to leave when he turned back.

"Hey Jacoby?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I gonna get my heart broken again?"

Jacoby smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"I'm just trying to protect myself, that's all."

"I know. But you haven't done it very well so far, have you?"

---

A/N: Just review please...

**reviews:**

**Miss Anonymous hp: Yeah, sure, you can take him... Thank you by the way Sindy Feesh: I would never laugh at you, hun! Or you'll find me and what? I'm so scared... alana chantelune: Yes, they're all wizards MissMe: Love is a strong word... Yeah, I like Jay (Thank god Miss A took him home with her...) too... redrose2310: Happy ending, huh? I dunno, let's see, shall we?**


	7. Love you too

**disclaimer:** If you really think I'm J.K. Rowling, who owns Harry Potter and the whole thing, you're even more stupid than I thought.

A/N: Missed me? Okay, I'm gonna do this quickly, 'cause I have this great idea for chapter 8 and I want to start writing it as soon as possible (I finally know how I'm getting those two together. You know, _together_...) There was no beta because I wanted to get this in here soon. And besides, I don't have any mistakes, do I? (Don't answer that.) The song is The 69 eyes's From dusk till dawn.

----------

**Hellbound to the darkness cursed by the moon**

**I'm on the prowl baby now just for you**

**Silver by your side let the bullets pierce the night**

**There ain't no return on my nocturnal ride**

The door was knocked and Remus raised his head.

"Yeah?"

The door was opened and Sirius stepped in.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Yeah, me too." Remus replied, still lying on his bed.

"No, I really am sorry that I... Well, I suppose I overreacted. And I shouldn't have rushed into conclusions. I'm sorry, Remus."

Remus smiled. Sirius looked so adorable, standing there, apologizing.

"It's okay. And I really am sorry too. About everything."

"So... We're okay now?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"And we can be friends again?"

"Just friends?"

Sirius sat on the bed next to Remus. "Yeah, just friends."

Remus's smile faded. "Okay. Sure, we can be friends."

"Great. So, what's for dinner?"

"Chinese?"

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

Remus shook his head. "Nope."

Sirius sighed. "Fine, Chinese it is."

xlxlxlx

x-a week later-x

"Remmie?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"I'm trying. What are you doing in here? I thought you were vampire-hunting."

"I was. Can you help me? My arm doesn't stop bleeding."

"Why don't you use your wand to fix it?"

"Well... My wand kind of... Snapped. In two pieces."

Remus finally opened his eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, not really. Look, my arm _really_ hurts."

Remus sat up and turned on the lights. "Let me see."

It looked bad. "Did a vampire bite you?"

Sirius shook his head again. "No, it was the vampire's dog."

"A dog bit you? No problems then." Remus tapped the wound with his wand and it disappeared.

"It still hurts." Sirius announced.

"I know it does. Wait here." Remus told and went into the kitchen.

When he came back Sirius was lying on the bed grinning. "Well hello madam Pomfrey!"

"Fine, if you don't want this-"Remus pointed the bottle in his hand and was about to turn back.

"No no no no!" Sirius cried. "My arm is killing me!"

Remus smirked. "I thought so too." He said and gave Sirius the bottle. "Drink it. It will make you feel better."

Sirius drank the liquid and almost spit it out. "Seriously, what harm could a piece of sugar do?"

"It's not meant to be sweet, Sirius. Now, goodnight."

"Night." Sirius said and rolled over so his chest was against Remus's back. He wrapped his arms around Remus's thin waist.

"Um... Sirius?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"You're not going into your room?"

"Why? You don't want me here?"

"No, it's okay."

"I can leave, if-"

"No, it's okay. You can stay. I just... Never mind."

"You just what?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep."

Sirius just yawned for an answer. Remus smiled a bit as he felt the warmth of Sirius's body. He was right there where he was supposed to be.

xlxlxlx

In the next morning Remus sat by the kitchen table drinking coffee. Soon Sirius got up groaning.

"Does it hurt?" Remus asked, not looking up.

"Hell yeah it hurts! That dog almost bit my arm off." Sirius snapped and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Well, I thought you were hunting vampires, not their dogs."

"Gee, I really appreciate your concern about my health." Sirius said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"So," Sirius said then and sat down. "What are we doing today?"

"We? What'd do you mean by 'we'?"

"You're not gonna leave me here alone to die, are you?"

Remus sighed. "You're not gonna die, Sirius." He said. "A dog bit you. And what did you do, anyway? Why did a _dog_ bite you?"

"It was a vampire's dog. And it was coming on to me."

Remus stared at him. Then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"A dog came on to you?" Remus got to say between laughs.

"Yes. And it's not funny." Sirius said grimly.

"Yes, it is!"

"That dog was so gay." He told ignoring Remus.

"So are you." Remus pointed out after he'd stopped laughing like a maniac.

"And your point is?"

"That's me to know and you to find out." Remus grinned.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You know, you start to sound more like Jay everyday."

"You can blame yourself about that. You introduced me to him."

"Yes, and now I have to live with it."

"No, you have to live with me."

"I don't _have _to live with you. I could live with Lily and James."

It was Remus's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You're telling me that you could live with an irritating, acting like a 5-year-old seeker and a pregnant woman?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Yes."

"Yeah right."

"Well yeah."

"Well yeah right."

"Well yeah!"

"I'm not starting that with you!" Remus suddenly cried. "You can do that with James as long as you want but I'm not doing it."

"You're boring." Sirius groaned.

"Gee, you noticed."

"Go to hell."

"Love you too."

"Bite me."

Remus looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Forget I said anything."

"Didn't think so."

They sat in silence. Then Sirius spoke again.

"Can we go to Jay today?"

"Of course you can go. You don't need my permission."

"But I want you to come with me."

"Why? Jay won't bite you."

Sirius hesitated. "Yeah well... Um... Do I need a reason for wanting you to come with me to a psycho's house?"

"Psychic's, not psycho's."

"Whatever." Then he looked at Remus with puppy eyes. "Please, Remmie? Please, please, please...? Remus, please...?"

"Sirius, you know that only works with-"

"Men. Please, Remmie?"

Remus sighed. "Fine!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Great! Let's go!"

"Now?"

Sirius's grin faded a bit. "When then?"

"Like after breakfast and shower, perhaps? And I would like to get dressed too."

"Oh, you don't need that kind of stuff."

"I think I do."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

-----

A/N: Well, review please. That would be really nice. I'm not having a good day (am I ever?) and a review or too would definetely cheer me up... anyway... (You may have noticed, that's my favorite word...)

**reviews:**

**Miss Anonymous hp: This was fluff, right? Well, kind of. This is probably the fluffest (is that even a real word?) chapter so far. I hope you like it. And Jay's been nice to you? He better be. Sindy Feesh: I'm so scared... Please, notice the sarcasm. Are you sure that's a real word? Okay, anyway, I'll read some of your stuff, but it might take a while before I do, 'cause I really have to concetrate on my school (which I hate) and on my sleep. I haven't slept nearly enough lately. But don't worry, for your love I'll do anything 'wink' demondreams: Be patient! Maybe in next chapter... MissMe: Does Jay have past? Well, we all have a past, don't we? Anyway, he's Sirius's ex-boyfriend, that's basically his past for now. I will tell you more about him in later chapters, but now I'm concentrating in Sirius and Remus. Seraphina Pyra: Yeah, I know 'laughs'**


	8. The dog and the werewolf

**disclaimer:** I don't own Remus and Sirius. Trust me in this one.

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I gave you: the final chapter. This is a short one, I know, but I love it. I think it's so cute! I said in last chapter that I would tell you more about Jay later on, but this is the final chapter so I'm sorry, but you have to live with the information you already have about him. Now, read and review.

The song is Aerosmith's I don't want to miss a thing

-----------

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

**While you're far away and dreaming**

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

**I could stay lost in this moment forever**

**When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

Remus stepped out of the shower when Sirius entered the bathroom. He was going to get a shower too.

"Any hot water left?" He asked.

Remus shook his head. "After me? Never."

He suddenly came aware that only thing they wore were towels. Well, Remus had a towel and Sirius had only his boxers.

Remus bit his lip unconsciously.

Sirius had noticed the same. But he wasn't all confused as Remus seemed to be. He walked straight in front of him and pressed his lips on his.

For Sirius's surprise, Remus actually returned the kiss. But then he remembered what Jay had told him. Remus loved him after all.

Remus gasped and Sirius slid his tongue into Remus's mouth.

Too soon Remus pulled away, for oxygen. They both breathed heavily in each other's arms.

Remus opened his mouth to speak but Sirius interrupted him. "If you're gonna say that you think me only as a friend, I'm so kicking your ass."

Remus laughed. "Don't worry, I wasn't gonna say that."

"What then?"

"Well..." Remus looked at him into his eyes mischievously. "I was going to ask if we could go to Jay's little later. I've got something else to do."

"You do, huh? And what would that be?"

Remus answered by kissing him roughly.

"You know, I don't feel like going to Jay's right now." He grinned.

**Don't wanna close my eyes**

**I don't wanna fall asleep **

**'Cause I'd miss you babe**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**'Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream would never do**

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

Sirius lay on the bed, stroking Remus's brown hair and staring at the ceiling.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?" Remus replied softly, sliding his hand on Sirius's waist.

"Why this was so hard?"

"Sorry?"

"Why did it take so long to get into this point?"

"I dunno. We were stupid, I guess."

"I wasn't stupid! You were!" Sirius cried, looking down on Remus. The brown-eyed man kissed Sirius's stomach.

"Let's not argue about that, okay baby?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Baby? Since when have you been calling me 'baby'?"

"Since now." Remus rose to the same level with Sirius and kissed him on the lips. "I love you." He whispered hoarsely.

Sirius kissed his new lover's neck and bit it gently. "I love you too." He told him quietly in his ear.

Remus pressed his lips on Sirius's and they melt together by it.

**Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating**

**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**

**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**

**Then I kiss your eyes, and thank god we're together**

**I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever **

**Forever and ever**

Jay stepped back and gave a good look at the finished painting. He smiled as he saw what it was about. And the fact that it was coming true at the very same moment, made him grin even wider. He walked out of the room, leaving the dog and the werewolf cuddling in the dark.

**I don't wanna close my eyes**

**I don't wanna fall asleep **

**'Cause I'd miss you babe**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**'Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream would never do **

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

-The (happy) end-

A/N: Aww... It's over now. So sad... But so cute, isn't it? They deserve each other, right? They're meant to be... Aww... Thank you and goodnight.

**reviews:**

**Lunaris: Thanks... You have to talk with Miss Anonymous hp about Jay. Maybe you'll figure something out... AKANinaBlack: I'm glad you like. Obviously Oblivious: I continued, happy now? You better... Anyway, thanks... **


End file.
